happyfeetfandomcom-20200222-history
Mumble/Gallery
Images of Mumble. Happy Feet= happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-311.jpg|Mumble as an egg with his parents Memphis and Norma Jean Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-549.jpg|Mumble's egg being rolled Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-561.jpg|Memphis picks up Mumble's egg after it is dropped Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-869.jpg|Gloria chasing Mumble inside the egg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-945.jpg|"Why not?" Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-951.jpg|"Okay." Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-957.jpg|Memphis let's Mumble to go on his feet Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-963.jpg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-973.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1041.jpg|Baby Mumble with his father during the Wives' Return Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1261.jpg|Norma Jean feeding food to Mumble happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1755.jpg|"l'm being spontan-you-us." happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1769.jpg|"Oh, yes." happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1794.jpg|"Twinkle, twinkle, little STAR!" Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1858.jpg|Mumble singing as a opera Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1868.jpg|Mumble tap dancing Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1869.jpg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1873.jpg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1875.jpg|Mumble spining by tap dancing Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1877.jpg|Mumble lands by dancing happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1884.jpg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1891.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1893.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1895.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1896.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1897.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1898.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1902.jpg|Mumble's back close up happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1907.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1914.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1918.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1926.jpg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1942.jpg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2161.jpg|Baby Mumble in "I Wish" SkuasinHappyFeet.jpg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2383.jpg|Mumble listening to Boss Skua's words happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2495.jpg|Mumble hiding in a hole from the skuas Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2516.jpg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2517.jpg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2538.jpg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2877.jpg|"Wait up!" Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2994.jpg|"What you waiting for? happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3010.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3014.jpg MumblexGloria.jpg Mumblegloria swimmingtogether.jpg|Mumble and Gloria swiming up Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3222.jpg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3819.jpg|Mumble in a tiny iceberg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3825.jpg|"Okay, fellas. Cut it out." happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4005.jpg|Mumble spinning in a ice hole happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4008.jpg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4010.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4015.jpg|Mumble spinning again in the ice hole happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4017.jpg|Mumble (close) appearing out of the ice cliff in the sea happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4039.jpg|Mumble escaping from the leopard seal by getting into land happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4041.jpg|Mumble almost getting eaten by a leopard seal in the sky happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4045.jpg|Mumble and the leopard seal falling to land happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4048.jpg|Mumble and the leopard seal landing Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4111.jpg|"Let's get out of here!" happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4295.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4297.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4299.jpg|Mumble in Adélie-Land close up happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4301.jpg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4320.jpg|Mumble (left) as seen walking in Adelie-Land happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4434.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4364.jpg|"Gosh, he's eating rocks." Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4491.jpg|The Amigos as they let Mumble to learn about his feet to the Adelie Chicas happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4588.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4613.jpg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-5426.jpg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-5995.jpg|Mumble in "My Way" Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-7605.jpg|Gloria decides to come with Mumble Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-8575.jpg|Mumble and the Amigos at the Forbidden Shore happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-8834.jpg|Mumble swimming down from the killer whales happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-8840.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-8844.jpg|Mumble swimming on the bell chain happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-8846.jpg|Mumble sees Lovelace getting stuck on a bell chain happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-8849.jpg happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-8853.jpg|Mumble holding on a bell chain with Lovelace on it Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-9276.jpg|Mumble attempts to chase after an alien ship Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-9297.jpg|Mumble falling to the water HF Cliff.JPG|The Amigos with Lovelace watching Mumble (closer) finding the Ailens. happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-9378.jpg|Mumble swiming and chasing the alien ships happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-9382.jpg|Mumble's water jump close up happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-9446.jpg|A hook getting Mumble out of the fishing net happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-9623.jpg|Mumble sleeping in the sand at the beach happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-9645.jpg|A truck watching Mumble as he is laying down. Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-9923.jpg|Mumble with the magellnic, chinstrap, and little penguins waiting for the fish to come at the zoo Notification Hallucination.jpg|Mumble's paranoia with Gloria, Norma Jean, The Amigos, and Memphis in the back happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-10080.jpg|Mumble looking into his reflection in the Zoo Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-10274.jpg|Mumble looking at people as he dances Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-10518.jpg Memphisnormajean happyfamilylater.JPG|Memphis dancing with his son, Mumble |-|Happy Feet Two= happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-135.jpg|Mumble as he stopped singing in the opening medley of Happy Feet Two Mumble.jpg|Mumble about to dance with Gloria in the "Opening Medley" happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-304.jpg|Mumble tap dancing on the ice in "Happy Feet Two Opening Medley". 2011_happy_feet_2_014.jpg Happy Feet Two i19.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-608.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-609.jpg|Miss Viola, Mumble, and Seymour watching Erik as he pees upside down and everyone laughs at him Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-878.jpg|Mumble looking at Boadicea and Atticus meeting Erik in a crack Happy Feet Two Erik and Mumble.jpg Mumble and Erik.png 90798 glg.jpg|Mumble meets Bryan the Beach Master. 2011_happy_feet_2_030.jpg|Bo, Erik, Mumble, and Atticus. happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-2181.jpg|Mumble in Adelie-Land at the beginning of "The Mighty Sven" Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-3661.jpg|"Erik no!" Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-3664.jpg|Mumble's son Erik on Bryan's nose Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-3669.jpg|Mumble challenges Bryan Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-3671.jpg|"You mother of all bully!" Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-3673.jpg|"Get out of my way!" happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-3685.jpg|"Erik." happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-3687.jpg|Mumble, Bo, and Atticus looking at Erik with Shane and Darren happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-3965.jpg|Mumble looking at the Leopard Seals happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-4003.jpg|Mumble looking at the Leopard Seals and begins to jump into the water happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-4285.jpg|Mumble doing his butt dance to the leopard seal happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-5125.jpg|"Don't ever do that again!" Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-5154.jpg|Mumble and Erik arguing happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-5858.jpg|Mumble holding fishes happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-5861.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-5869.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-5891.jpg|Mumble watching the skuas arriving to Emperor-Land happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-5893.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-5904.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-5907.jpg|Mumble sliding to head over to Emperor-Land happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-6195.jpg|Mumble silding and making the skuas away from Atticus and his son Erik happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-6226.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-6233.jpg|Mumble recognizing the Boss Skua happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-7866.jpg Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-8327.jpg happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-9943.jpg|Mumble in "Erik's Opera" happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-9975.jpg|Mumble being impressed of his son singing happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-10005.jpg|Erik walks to hug Mumble happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-10007.jpg|Erik hugs Mumble 2011 happy feet 2 031.jpg|Erik hugging Mumble happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-10022.jpg|Mumble being happy at his son Mumble-Happy-Feet-Two-wallpaper-29.jpg RawhideMumbleAndErik.PNG|Happy Mumble holding Erik in "Rawhide". Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-10728.jpg|Mumble with his mate and his son at the end of the film |-|Other Media= Mumble and Memphis in AHFM.PNG|Mumble with his father Memphis Mumble in AHFM.PNG|Baby Mumble looking into his reflection AHappyFeetMoment2.PNG|Mumble being kicked by his father AHappyFeetMoment3.PNG AHappyFeetMoment4.PNG Soft Tappin' Mumble.JPG|Soft Tappin' Mumble from Burger King Mumble in the Zoo.JPG|A page from Happy Feet: The Essential Guide showing Adult Mumble in the Zoo Happy Feet - Reconciliation.JPG|Mumble and Memphis reconciling. Happy Feet - Everybody Dance Now!.JPG|Mumble, Memphis, Gloria, and Norma Jean lead the colony in dance! Happy Feet - Mumble and Gloria.JPG|A fully-adult Mumble and Gloria. Mumble - No Fluff.JPG|Mumble as a fully-fledged Emperor Penguin in Happy Feet: The Movie Storybook Finest Hour.JPG|An excerpt from Happy Feet: The Movie Storybook showing Mumble losing his fluff. Chilling with Mumble.JPG|A page from the end of Chillin' with Mumble: Happy Feet showing Mumble with an adult appearance. Zoo-1.jpg Happy Feet - Drawing Book.jpg|Adult Mumble and Gloria on the cover of the Happy Feet: Drawing Book. Happy Feet Totino's movie tie-in promotional penguin pizza.jpg|Mumble in the Happy Feet Totino's movie tie-in promotional penguin pizza Happy Feet - Look and Find.jpg|Baby Mumble (center) and Adult Mumble (far right) on the cover of Happy Feet: Look and Find. |-|Promotional Art= 2006_happy_feet_042.jpg|Mumble, Lovelace, and the Amigos as they meet the Elephant Seals 2006 happy feet 030.jpg|Norma Jean, young Mumble, and Memphis together as a happy family Notification banish.jpg 2006_happy_feet_039.jpg|The Skua Birds as they met Mumble in the movie, Happy Feet 2006 happy feet 023.jpg|Toddler Mumble reveals that he cannot sing to Miss Viola and his classmates in Penguin Elementary School 2006_happy_feet_041.jpg|Mumble and the Amigos, including Ramón, slide on their bellies down a mountainside at top speed in Happy Feet 2006 happy feet 017.jpg|Mumble, and the Amigos, try to impress the Adelie chicas with their dance moves in Happy Feet 2006_happy_feet_012.jpg|The Amigos, including Ramón help Mumble to hatch a plan to win the heart of Gloria in Happy Feet 2006_happy_feet_038.jpg|Mumble and Gloria teach the other penguins to dance in Happy Feet 2006_happy_feet_016.jpg|Ostracized by his classmates, Mumble watches their graduation celebration from a lonely ice pad in "Somebody to Love" 2006_happy_feet_004.jpg|Mumble tries to squawk out a song with his classmates in "Somebody to Love" 2006_happy_feet_040.jpg|Mumble is lifted into the sky as he struggles to keep his fish from the thieving Skua birds in Graduation Day 2006_happy_feet_003.jpg|Memphis, tries to explain penguin life to his young son, Mumble, while Mumble’s mother Norma Jean, looks on 2006 happy feet 018.jpg|Mumble and Gloria dance to the beat of Gloria's disco Heartsong Stub picture.png Render- Mumble from Happy Feet.png Mumble.png|Mumble's appearance 28happ.1.600.jpg Mumble-Penguin.jpg|A Wallpaper of Baby Mumble with the Amigos mumble1_wall_1024.jpg|Baby Mumble's wallpaper in Happy Feet Happy-feet-2.jpg Happy-Feet-2-For-Your-Consideration.png|Mumble in a consideration poster of Happy Feet Two 2006_happy_feet_001.jpg|Young Mumble, taps his way around his frozen home in a deleted scene from Happy Feet. Erikpp.png Happy-Feet.jpg|Baby Mumble in a early poster of Happy Feet |-|Video Games= Happy Feet DS image.jpg|Mumble as he appears in Happy Feet (DS Version) Baby Mumble in Happy Feet GBA game.PNG|Baby Mumble in Happy Feet: The Videogame (GBA Version) CollapsingCaverns2.PNG CollapsingCaverns3.PNG|Mumble discovering a alien thing in Collapsing Caverns CollapsingCaverns4.PNG CollapsingCaverns5.PNG CollapsingCaverns6.PNG |-|Concepts= Mumbles_Acrylic_and_CG_by_jasonpal.jpg|Concept art of Mumble's Acrylic by Jason Palmer Concept HF 001.jpg|Concept art of Mumble (with no fur as an adult) with Lovelace and the Amigos by Anton Vill Hf corners.jpg|Mumble at the Lookout and the Beach Corner in Chinstrap Land by Brendan Deboy during the early production of Happy Feet Two. Hf research.jpg|Mumble at the Research Center in Chinstrap Land by Brendan Deboy during the early production of Happy Feet Two. happy-2.jpg|Teen Mumble concept from Animal Logic Concept_HF_012.jpg|Concept art of Mumble with Lovelace and the 4 unnamed amigos in a snowstorm by Anton Vill Concept_HF_011.jpg|Concept art of a truck and Mumble laying down in the sand by Anton Vill Concept_HF_010.jpg|Concept art of Mumble and the four amigos in Adelie-Land by Anton Vill Concept_HF_006.jpg|Mumble and the three amigos trying to have a problem with Lovelace by Anton Vill Concept HF 008.jpg|Concept art of the leopard seal looking for Mumble by Anton Vill Concept_HF_002.jpg|Mumble in the early poster of Happy Feet by Anton Vill HF b 002.jpg|Mumble and the Amigos in the mountains by Michael Halford The Light of Hope (HFTC).JPG|Mumble watching the light of hope by Richard Pritchard Teen Mumble.JPG|Teen Mumble digital render concept art by Philip Whiteley Happy Feet - Adult Mumble.JPG|Adult Mumble digital render concept art by Philip Whiteley The Alien Ship.JPG|Fishing Boat and Adult Mumble digital render concept art by Philip Whiteley Mumble Hatchling concept.jpg|Mumble's hatchling digital render concept art Happy Feet - Crowd.jpg|Emperor Penguin Crowd concept art by Philip Whiteley. Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries